


Brian Tries to Work

by 666tokoloshe



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Out of Character, ish?, this is so unrealistic but i was indulging myself lmfao, trent is a twink :/, we don't know how they'd act together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666tokoloshe/pseuds/666tokoloshe
Summary: In which Trent is a horny brat.Disclaimer: this is out of character as hell but who cares? It's porn...





	Brian Tries to Work

Brian's trying to work. Trent, he's got other ideas. 

Brian's trying to work on his album, the one Trent is also supposed to work on. Trent is, instead, trying to work off Brian's pants. He's being stupid, drunk and with his pants off, annoying Brian to no end. Sober Trent's a handful, yeah, but drunk Trent is a goddamn nightmare. Well, if a wet dream counts as a nightmare. In any case, Brian's trying his best to ignore his pretty thing's  _incessant_ whining and teasing. 

" _Briiiiaaan,_ " the little twink groans, poking him where he sits in front of his computer. "I'm bored. Quit being a fuckin'  _nerd._ "

Brian sighs.

"What." He says flatly, not quite a question. "What is  _sooo_ important, Mr. Reznor?" Trent giggles. 

"Well, for starters, I'm fuckin' horny." He says as if it's obvious. (Well, it is kind of obvious.) "And I'm tryin' to make you the same." As he says it, he wiggles his nose onto Brian's bulge, and Brian can't deny that it's growing.

He grabs him by his greasy hair and grips tight, rolling his eyes as the brat feigns offense.  _Fucking liar,_ he thinks.  _You know you like it._

Brian feels weak, giving in to the game, but he doubts he'll regret it. Trent's wiggling around in his boxers, sweaty from the booze he's drunk and the pillows he's humped before coming in to annoy Brian. He pushes Brian's rolly-desk chair away from the table, giggling for some unknown reason, and continues to nuzzle the man's crotch. As Brian's about to smack him for teasing, Trent gets up and climbs into his lap, anything but graceful. His eyes are wide but drooping, and his dick is strangely hard for someone so drunk. 

"Nonono," Brian scolds, grabbing ahold of Trent's waist. "If you're gonna make me fuck you, you're doing it my way." Trent doesn't object, he goes limp in Brian's hands and lets him manhandle him over the table as he rolls his chair back so that his face is level with Trent's ass. 

Brian pulls down Trent's boxers and sticks his face between his cheeks. His ass is round like a girl's, it's fucking sweet. Well, not sweet, he's salty and all gross from the sweat, but metaphorically sweet. Cute, pretty. Trent's whining.

"Am I gonna have to spank you?" Brian asks, out of breath. He knows Trent's answer before he says it, it's always  _Yes, daddy_ , a name Brian tries to act like he doesn't enjoy. Either way, he smacks the pretty boy's ass before he can answer and rolls his eyes at his theatrical overreactions. He's acting like it hurts, but the drunk slut's not a great actor. 

Brian's giving his ass smacks and kisses, not risking an ass-eating in case Trent's drunken bowels decide to betray him. Trent isn't amused, he's begging,  _daddy, fuck me, please,_ so much that Brian can't decide between rolling his eyes or giving in to the brat's whines. Well, he makes a decision quick, because as much as he'll deny it, he loves it when Trent calls him that.

It doesn't take long for Brian to pull Trent down on his lap by his little waist, aggressively rutting up against his ass that's still half-out from when he gave it kisses. Trent's still putting up his brat act, wiggling around and bouncing his ass on Brian's lap until Brian's sick of it. He gets tugged down again and Brian bites his shoulder, hard, to make him behave. He feels Brian's dick rubbing on his ass and decides he wants to play along, letting those big hands do whatever they want. 

Brian sneaks a hand down to rub Trent's ass, discovering with a chuckle that he's already fingered himself, his hole all sticky and wet. Brian quickly undoes his pants and gets his dick out, rubbing it all slow and agonizing against that sticky ass while Trent whines and groans and tries to act like he's not enjoying it as much as he is. But when Brian pushes in without warning, Trent lets loose and groans unabashedly, arches his back like a cat as he's pulled closer to Brian's chest. Soon enough, he's got an arm wrapped around his chest and a mouth biting down on his neck to keep him in place. Brian's bouncing his brat up and down on his dick like he's weightless, using him as a little fleshlight. Trent's panting and groaning, low and husky, giving up on his brat persona. Brian's surprised he can even get his dick up while he's so drunk, but he isn't complaining. 

As Trent comes, he squeezes around Brian's dick all tight and hot like he's going through fucking rigor mortis and Brian gets kinda hot at the thought of that. That image combined with Trent clenching so  _fucking_ tight around him, that's enough to send him off the edge, coming deep inside Trent with a hiss.

They sit there for a moment, Brian's dick in Trent with Trent's boxers wrecked with come. Trent's sleepy, rolling his head back onto Brian's shoulder with his eyes fluttering closed. Brian hopes he's satisfied, because he still needs to fucking finish the album. He's trying to work.


End file.
